Unconditionally
by PinkMartini
Summary: As a man or a woman, Yuki finally realizes how much Luka truly loves him. Short one-shot piece. Please review!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru.

**Author's Note:** First Uragiri piece. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>UNCONDITIONALLY<strong>

Yuki sighs as he stares out his balcony window into the silence of the night. The moon hangs low and bright with the wind silently howling among the trees. He hasn't seen Luka in days and his heart ache every time he thinks about the emptiness he feels inside.

He can always sense Luka's presence around him, but not now since he's far away somewhere on a mission dealing with a group of Duras. Yuki clenches his shirt, by his heart, quietly praying for Luka to hurry and return to him safely.

No words need to be spoken of the love they have for each other, regardless of the contract that was made that initially formed their bond. Yuki knows how faithful to the very end his Opast love was to him and never worries for a moment that he would disappear.

"You are my life, Yuki. I will say it as many times as you wish. I will never betray you," Luka would often remind him.

Yuki did, however, worry about Luka's safety whenever he'd go off on missions by himself. But Luka always assures him he would be fine.

"I have the Demon King's blood coursing through my veins. Don't worry about me. I will return to you. Please be patient and wait for me." Those are his unfailing words whenever he has to leave Yuki's side.

"Luka…" Yuki quietly whispers, letting the wind carry his voice to his beloved, hoping he would hear how much he longs for his return. Even Sodom isn't there to keep him company since his Master needs him.

_How lucky of him to be with Luka…_

The night is getting late and Yuki was tired. He finally heads to bed and closes his eyes, waiting for the day when he can see Luka's face again. Every day that passed Yuki knows he's that much closer to seeing the man he loves.

He still can't remember much from his previous life, but he no longer cares. Regardless if he was a man now in this lifetime, he loves Luka, and Luka accepts him as he is, as Yuki's previous soul now resides in this male version of her old self.

Luka never sleeps much so he often stays up and watches Yuki sleep by the chair placed in the corner by his bed. Sometimes when Yuki can't sleep Luka will lay beside him until he does. When he tries to quietly get out of the bed after he dozes off, Yuki's subconscious would always hold onto him tightly and whisper for him to stay.

"Luka, don't go…"

The silver-eyed Duras can never resist the unconscious request and would often hold him lovingly, almost desperately, in his arms as if it was their last moments on this earth together.

Luka always savored every laugh, every touch, every loving look, every-everything that has to do with Yuki. Without Yuki, he is nothing.

"You're my only reason for living…" he whispered once to him as he slept, the young man unaware of his confession.

Yuki is finally reaching the realm of deep sleep until something woke him. His eyes slowly flutter open, adjusting to the darkness of the room. He sits up in bed, wondering what woke him from his slumber.

He scans the room with his eyes, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. "That's strange…" he says to himself and suddenly gasps. Yuki grabs onto his throat. His voice sounds different. He sounds like…a girl.

Getting out of bed, he stumbles in the dark to his full length mirror in the corner of the room. He can't believe the reflection he sees staring back at him. "This…can't be…" he touches his face, the image in the mirror mimicking his actions.

The reflection is him with the same night attire, same light orange hair and topaz eyes, except his hair is now past his waist with a figure of a female replacing his masculine form. Yuki nervously touches his chest only to find what a woman would find in that area—breasts.

"This can't be," he repeats to himself, still in shock.

Even his own voice seems foreign to him. He stares at himself at different angles for a few more moments and touches his face again with the soft feminine hands he has.

"Is this the Yuki that Luka remembers?" It's such a shock to see this woman that's so familiar to him, which in essence _was_ him. "I must be dreaming," he tries to convince himself.

Yuki returns to bed and forces himself back to sleep telling himself that things will be back to normal in the morning. He grabs one of his other pillows and puts it to the side of him, hugging it tightly, wishing it was Luka. How he wishes he was here right now to help him make sense of this strange occurrence.

_It's only a dream…_ he tells himself again, however, his heart and mind is still racing.

Tossing and turning all night, Yuki finally disregards the pillow next to him and turns to face the other side of the bed. He hopes a different position would relax him since the weight of his body on one side is getting uncomfortable.

But no, it still doesn't work. He lets out a frustrating sigh, eyes still closed, and turn back to his original position where the pillow is. He searches for the pillow, and instead of finding the cotton material, he feels something more solid next to him. Yuki opens his eyes again to see another pair of eyes, sliver to be exact, staring softly back at him.

"Luka?" he sits up, wanting to make sure he's not hallucinating. He pats the man's chest to convince himself that it's no figment of his imagination.

Luka is lying down, replacing the pillow that had substituted him. He can't help but softly laugh at his beloved's surprised expression. He gently takes his skeptical hands into his and kisses them.

"It's me, Yuki. I'm sorry if I startled you. I didn't mean to wake you at such a late hour."

"Luka!" he quietly exclaims and throws his upper body onto him to embrace the man he can't live without. Luka's body tenses from the surprise of his sudden action, but he quickly recovers, chuckling again and holding him just as tightly in his arms.

"Did you miss me?" Yuki feels him smile against his hair.

"You have no idea!" Yuki says into his neck. Relief and longing washing over him, feeling like he can hold him like this for all of eternity.

"I missed you painfully so," Luka replies softy. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long this time."

"Luka…" Yuki slowly lifts himself off of him. He can feel his eyes welling.

"Yuki?" Luka sits up concerned. "Yuki, what's wrong?" he cups his face. "Why are you crying? Tell me what the matter is so I can fix it."

Yuki turns his head away for a brief moment. "Look at me, Luka!" he shows him strands of his long hair and even sticks his chest out to prove his point. "This isn't me…is it? Is this how you want me to be? How you want me to…look like? The old Yuki you used to know?"

Luka is shocked by his words. Yuki frowns and looks away again, sitting, facing the end of the bed instead of toward him like he's been doing.

Of course Luka realizes his Yuki looks like the Yuki he used to know, however, he prefers not to make it a big deal to ease the male Yuki's own concerns and fears of how his sudden change in appearance happened. Luka's never one to show any true emotions on his features—that's just how he's always been.

Being a part of a Betrayer Clan, he always remains cold and expressionless; a total killer with no remorse. The only thing readable on his face is the thirst to spill enemy blood if they get in his way or if the Demon King was threatened, his old Master.

After meeting Yuki, that is no longer the case. The new contract he made with the young woman several lifetimes ago has changed him. Soon, expressions of love and joy are easy for him to show in front of her. He feels like he was reborn into a new life that has meaning, all because of her.

His principles of protecting a Master remains the same, except now, he will only lay his life down for Yuki and Yuki alone. Her new appearance of being a man makes no difference to him.

"Look at me, Yuki," Luka says softly. With much hesitation, Yuki obeys. He has such conflicting pain in his topaz eyes that it hurts Luka to see it. Luka hates seeing him so burdened with troubles. "Yuki…" he smiles with such gentle eyes that it makes the younger man want to cry on his shoulders, but he resists.

Yuki wants to know what Luka has to say first. He stares at Luka with blurry eyes as he tightly grips the blanket in his hands. "I've told you before and I'll say it again…I don't care what you look like. Man or woman, I will still love you until the day you tell me to stop and wish me away. It wasn't your physical appearance that I fell in love with, it was your soul. The same one that I know that's in here," he gently places his hand on Yuki's heart.

"Oh, Luka!" Yuki throws himself at him again.

Luka braces himself for the impact so that they wouldn't fall off the bed from the sudden force of his hug. Yuki softly cries on his shoulders, relieved that Luka truly does love him unconditionally. Luka slowly pulls him away so he can look at him and smiles once more.

"Everything will be alright, I promise. I'll hold you close for as long as you want," he caresses his back.

Luka did miss the female Yuki he knew, but he's grown to love the male Yuki as well and would never wish for him to change. He knows she reincarnated herself into a man this time and whatever her reason may be, he's going to respect her wishes.

"Luka?"

"Yes?"

"Promise you won't leave my side tonight."

"I promise," Luka kisses his hair. He moves their bodies underneath the covers so they are back to lying down. "Get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake." Yuki quietly nods, sleep already taking over him. He's back in dreamland before he knows it.

The next morning, Yuki wakes from the sun's light streaming into his room and something wet on his cheek. When he's finally fully conscious, he half-opens one eye to see a black little furry ball with wings beside him, licking his face. It sounds excited, nudging him. He opens both his eyes and focuses. "S-Sodom?"

Sodom jumps on his chest and tumbles around to tell him he's happy to see him. Yuki chuckles at the little dragon. "I missed you, too, Sodom." He gets out of bed and stretches his limbs.

_I wonder where Luka is? _

He then suddenly remembers the events of last night and runs back to his mirror, shocked again at what he sees. "It's…it's me…"

"Yuki?" he hears Luka's voice by the door. He walks in without him noticing. "Are you alright?"

"Luka, it's me!" he exclaims happily. The Opast Duras wasn't sure on what to make of his strange behavior. "I'm a man again!"

"I know you're a man, Yuki. Are you sure you're alright?" he feels Yuki's forehead. "Do you want to see the doctor?"

Yuki only laughs. "Was last night just a dream? You weren't really here…in my room?"

"I was here all night," he replies.

"Huh?"

"I returned late last night and didn't want to wake you since you were sleeping so soundly. I sat in the chair watching over you like I usually do as you slept. You suddenly began crying in your sleep, which worried me. As I wiped your tears away I thought I had woken you since you slightly stirred around and spoke to me. You made me promise to stay by your side, which of course I did. I only left early this morning to freshen up and change. I was hoping you would still be asleep by the time I returned. I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you when you finally woke up."

"That's okay," Yuki gives him a loving embrace. "I'm just glad you're back. I missed you _so much!_" he says against his chest, right by the crook of his neck where he rests his head.

"I missed you painfully so," Luka replies. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long this time." Yuki smiles against him, remembering the same words he said just a few hours before.

"Thank you, Luka."

"For what?"

"For loving me as I am," he holds him even tighter.

Luka has Yuki look at him. "Did something happen while I was away?"

"No, nothing," he smiles. "I just really…love you."

Hearing Yuki say those words to him makes all of his previous sacrifices well worth it. He gives Yuki a soft, tender kiss on the lips and intertwines their hands together. He leads him back to the bed and stops by the bed post, extending his other hand out for his familiar, Sodom.

The little black dragon goes to his Master and sits on his hand. "Sodom, why don't you play in the garden for a while? I saw a few new butterflies you can try to catch." Sodom obeyed happily and flies out the open balcony window.

Luka turns to Yuki again and smiles. The Opast is such a mysterious and handsome man, and when he smiles, which is very rare for others to see, he looks that much more gorgeous. Yuki is the only one who has the power to illicit such expressions and emotions from Luka.

"Man or woman, I will show you just how much I love you," his lips covers his again as he lays Yuki back down on the bed.

Passion quickly fills the room as the two lose themselves in their own world, their bodies connecting as one. Neither of them hears Toko-chan's banging on the main door to Yuki's room or her words telling him that he'll be late for school, the Giou member unaware that Luka was back and has him preoccupied.

Luka made sure he locked the doors.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I was actually thinking of making this a **Rated M** piece, but I decided to just make it simple and keep them cute. Maybe I'll include the dirty deed in another story. ;)

_**Please review!**_


End file.
